La aventura de Anguelo
by Nagi w
Summary: Un dia Anguelo esta en su casa y oye ruidos. Quiere coger a su Inu-chan pero no llega a la estantería. ¿Qué pasara?


**Disclamer: solo repito lo que ya se sabe, Reborn no es ni será nunca mio. Os traigo al pequeño Anguelo no voy a decir quien es el padre hacer vosotros vuestras conjeturas muajajajaja. No se cuando la subire pero ya tengo casi lista la otra ficha de Kokuyo Cavalone CEDEF y alguno mas, el unico problema esque no me convence del todo lo que tengo escrito.**

**La pequeña aventura de Anguelo**

Estaba en el salon de su casa, papá había ido a por una balleta para limpiar el estropicio que el y sus pinturas habían armado. Como castigo le habia quitado a Inu-chan que ahora le miraba desde el segundo estante de la estantería de los libros de papá.

Mientras se manchaba aún mas con las pinturas, oyó un ruido en el jardin. Al principio no le dió mucha importancia, siguió a lo suyo, pero tambien empezó a oir jadeos, como si huviese alguien que había estado corriendo. Ante el inminente peligro, porque era pequeño pero no tonto, hizo lo unico que se le pasó por la cabeza, fue a por su Inu-chan.

Dió unos cuantos pasos hacía la estantería, pero no era lo suficiente alto como para llegar. Mientras, afuera seguía oyendose aquel ruido. El niño estaba empezando a asustarse, tenía que coger a Inu-chan como fuera.

De repente al ruido de jadeos se le unió otro ruido, parecía que alguien estaba arañando el cristal. Se asustó aún mas y las ganas de coger a Inu-chan le invadieron. De alguna forma se vió impulsado hacia arriba, como si la tierra le estuviese rechazando y cogió a su perrito de peluche. En ese momento, oyó la voz de su padre ''la madre que lo parió'' y le miró. Luego se miró los pies y vió que estaba volando. Al darse cuenta de que volaba, cayó al suelo y su padre le cogió.

El niño miró a su padre y le indicó que había oido un ruido. Su padre fue hacia la puerta del jardin y vieron a un cachorro de beagle, que poco despues se convertiría en su cachorro.

Los dias posteriores las situaciones como esa se repetían cada vez con mas frecuencia. El padre empezó a desesperarse, no sabía que hacer con el niño, y mientras estaba de misión se le ocurrió la idea de hablar con Sawada Tsunayoshi, que quizá podría ayudarle.

Se puso en camino hacia Japon. Recordaba perfectamente su casa, como si huviera ido el dia anterior, aunque desde su última visita habían pasado algunos años. Cuando llegó, vió a una niña, tendría poco mas que su hijo, al que llevaba de la mano. Esa niña al verlo se asustó un poco pero recobró la compostura:

-¿Busca a alguien, señor? -preguntó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Si -respondió aquel señor con voz grave- ¿está Tsuna?

-Vo-voi a ver si está -en realidad el hombre tenía la sospecha de que sí estaba, pero supo que la niña solo quería asegurarse de si tenía que dejarlo entrar.

_Dentro de la casa._

-Tío, hay alguien muy raro fuera de la casa, quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Alguien raro? veamos quien es y que quiere. No salgais del salon y cuidar a Yoshi.

Tsuna va hacía la puerta y la cara de asombro que se le pone no tiene comparación.

-Valla hace años que no nos vemos ¿es ese tu hijo? ¿que te trae por aquí? pasa pasa -Tsuna no puede contener su sorpresa, normal si alguien que no ves hace años aparece en tu casa con un niño como si tal cosa.

-Si hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿verdad? jajaja -Tsuna siente que algo le está preocupando.- He venido porque hay algo que me esta... como decirlo... inquietando.

Tsuna le invita a entrar en el salón y allí ve a la niña de antes que esta con otro chico de aproximadamente su edad, y un bebé en brazos de ella.

-Ellos son Sekyu -señala al niño - Kala -señala a la niña- y mi hijo Yoshi. Kala es la hija de Dino Cavalone imagino que lo conoceras -el otro hombre asiente con la cabeza- y Sekyu de Romario el hombre de confianza de Dino. Bueno ¿de que querias hablarme? -el hombre mira a los niños que pese a no ser muy grandes podrían entender lo que hablarían- Chicos ¿por qué no le enseñais la casa al pequeño...?

-Anguelo -dijo el hobre que mira a su hijo. Éste asiente con la cabeza y los otros, que habían recibido la indirecta, se van a enseñarle la casa.- de él venia a hablarte Tsuna. Está empezando a hacer cosas raras. ¿Recuerdas al chico que tenías bajo tu tutela? ¿Fuuta? Recuerdo que me contaron que cuando hacía un ranking las cosas volaban a su alrededor. Pues a mi hijo le pasa lo contrario es él el que vuela. No se que hacer, cada vez es mas frecuente, Tsuna ¿no conoces a alguien que me pueda ayudar?

-Conozco a alguien pero no te voy a decir que dejes a tu hijo en sus manos porque lo estudiaria como a una cobaya. Tambien se me ocurre que podrias llevarlo a Varia, Squalo podría entrenar el poder de tu hijo. Es increible planificando entrenamientos. Aunque es muy estricto.

-Tsuna ¿confias en los Varia? -preguntó, y su cara se puso mas seria.

-Si, se que intentaron hacerse con Vongola pero han cambiado. Aunque no todo va a la perfección se puede confiar, al menos en algunos, como en Squalo.

El hombre se quedó algunos dias mas en Japon, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la famiglia de Tsuna y despues de las ''vacaciones'' tan breves que se tomaron su hijo y él fueron a Italia donde Squalo aceptó el primer reto de entrenar a un niño con poderes.

**Ahí queda la cosa he dado pistas para que descubraís quién es.**


End file.
